Speak Now
by PurpleBolt
Summary: Simon Gets Forced to be wedded with Le Charlene, They said it was for the best, BUT I THINK NOT. RANDOM STORY I WROTE IN 2009. Cartoon Verse. R&R. Chipmunks' Age: 25 .
1. Chapter 1

Jeanette and Simon had been together for years, not until Charlene came in, she convinced Dave that her and Simon would get married for A Better life, As she calls it, but if Simon knew, it would ruin the whole thing

February 21, 2012- The day that Simon would propose,

A beautiful morning. It was now or never.

"Jeanette My darling?" Simon screamed out the Wilsons' window

"Oui?" Jeanette said (Oui- Yes)

"Ready for your gift?" Simon asked

"Uhh, its quite early for gift giving" Jeanette smiled

"Oh just c'mon out!" Simon hollerd

"Ok, Fine" Jeanette Smiled

"What'd you bring me out for?" Jeanette asked

Simon swiftly kneeled and held out the ring and said: Marry me?

Jeanette's sisters peeked out the window.

"Yes! I Do! Wi! Si! Oo! How many languages do you want me to say it!" Jeanette Squealed

"Nu-uh Simonn! Youre getting married with moi." Charlene said with that Sass on her voice

"What?" Simon and Jeanette asked

Brittany quickly ran out the door and Eleanor followed


	2. Chapter 2

"Cousin Charlene, a pleasure to meet you here, Now- WHY THE HECK DO YOU WANT TO MARRY SIMON!?" Brittany yelled

"Oh, Nice to talk to you again Britt! I already convinced Dave, Ain't no stopping us now." Charlene said

Simon was somewhat Disgusted in this conversation, How could Dave do that? Everything would go as he planned, Dave already knows that He loves Jeanette.  
Simon ran off back to Dave-Er Their house.

He saw dave there, as the Usual.

"Dave What The Heck Did you do!?" Simon Asked with a lil yell on his voice

"ahh, I see you knew already! Its forthe best Simon." Dave said

"Uhh, I think you already know that Jeanette and I are Together!" Simon said impatiently

"I'm sorry Simon, For the best." Dave said

"Let me know when This wedding is." Simon said

"Tomorrow." Dave said in monotone

"WHAT!" Simon screamed

But there was something, Strange about Dave, His Skin was a bit pale. And his eyes were, Well Different in color, blue not Blue-green.

-meanwhile back at the chipettes-

The conversation with Charlene Would not end! Well until Eleanor saw something.

"Hey Char, why is your back wet? Have you been in some painting trees or somethin'" Eleanor asked

"Ugh! Yeah, Anyways, I need to fix some stuff for tomorrow's wedding, I was only here to give your invitaions." Charlene said

"Bye!" The Chipettes sighed in relieve

But then Some sort of bottle fell out from Charlene's pocket.

They came closer to see what it was.

"Hey- Too late." Eleanor said

"Might as well, See what this is.  
" Brittany said  
"Hmm, Hypnotizing potion. Oh SHUT."

"Hypno? That that was the one that Simon and I did!" Jeanette said

"Does it wear off?" Eleanor asked

"Its not fully functional, if the host Hears 3 big bangs from bells, it would wear off." Jeanettte said

"My Cookies! I remember giving them to Charlene to give it to the Sevilles!" Eleanor remembered

"She must have put it in em." Brittany said

"I should inform Simon." Jeanette said


	3. Chapter 3

**- Back at the Seville's house.-**

Simon was rather Irritated, he headed over to the kitchen to see if Theodore cooked up anything.

"Hey Theo, any new stuff today?" Simon asked

"Nah, Sorry, Dave ate All of Eleanor's Cookies." Theodore said

"That's fine." Simon siad

"Why So Glum Brother of mine?" Alvin said at the Door of the Kitchen

"You know about this wedding?" Simon asked

"With you and Charlene or With Jeanette?" Alvin asked

"Charlene." Simon sighed

"Yeah, I don't even know why you Ended up with her." Alvin smirked

"I Heard that Dave Saet ya up." Theodore said

"Yeah I think I Already know that." Simon said

Then Simons phone rang, oh how he hoped it was Jeanette. ALLELUIA! It was Jeanette.

"Giv me a sec." Simon said

"Simon? Remember that Potion We did last Thursday?" Jeanette asked

"Yeah  
the Hypno tonic?" Simon said over the phone

"Well, thats the reason why youre getting married with Charlene." Jeanette said

"WHAT!? How?" Simon Yelled

"Eleanor gave the cookies to Dave right? Since my sister was busy, She gave it to Charlene, which I don't know she stole the Prototype. (that was with me) " Jeanette said

"So that's why. Ok, I know what needs to be done, Show up Tomorrow with the Wedding dress Your sisters gave you." Simon said

"And when I hear the bell I come in right?" Jeanette said

"Yup, See ya tomorrow." Simon said

"Whatd She say?" Theodore said

"Tell you what, I'd like to marry Charlene." Simon said

"WHAT!? I thought you were head over heels for Jeanette!" Alvin said.

"here's the Plan. Theodore When you hear the preacher say Speak now, you ring the Big bell 3 times." Simon said

"Ok. " Theodore said

"Alvin. You do what you have to do. " Simon said

"Uhh, Okay?" Alvin said


	4. Chapter 4

Febuary 21, 2012.- THE PLAN

"I'm glad that Simon finally said yes." Charlene said

Brittany-the Master of makeup was doing her hair and well her face, oh how she wanted to mess her hair, but this was all part of the plan.

"Yeah sure." Brittany Rolled her eyes.

-At the Chipmunks' Side-

"Dave, Is it too late to bail" Simon faked a question

"Nope. Cmon it would be fun." Dave said

-At the Miller's hous Jeanette's room.-

Eleanor was the next best thing when it comes to Makeup.

"Now, your ready!" Eleanor said

" Yeah, Isn't the aweomest wedding ever, but hey, Its Me And Simon." Jeanette said

-THE WEDDING-

The aisle Filled with flowers, Guess what Charlenes here.  
The doors opened Like DEATH approaching, No offense. but the only thing Simon wanted to see was Jeanette To walk down that aisle.

We are gathered here today to celebrate Simon and Charlene's Wedding" The Preacher said

Blah, Blah, What other stuff Preachers say before the I do's. Perfect time to Check on everything.

"Theodore, Check, Jeanette, Check, Everything is going as planned." Alvin said

"Now before we Go with the Vows, Does anyone Reject to this couple, Speak now orforever hold your plead." The Preacher said

Ring, Ring, Ring. The Big bell rang.  
Dave was in shock.

"I do. Simon what's charlene doing here?" Dave asked

"Don't you remember ? We were getting married!" Charlene said

"No, I remember Jeanette There at your place standing there." Dave said

"And Jeanette Is Here!" Alvin Yelled

Charlene backed out. Jeanette Walked the aisle, Oh How Simon Loved Jeanette it was a fairytale, some sort of dream to him, that They were getting married.

"Should we start again?" The Preacher cutted in

"Probably. Ok, Take 2 Please!" simon Siad

Quite fast, but hey, Happy ending for everyone right?

* * *

Well. Excuse the Story for being corny. XD  
I just want to try a story that has the mix of the 80's stories. XD  
Anyway Hope You Enjoyed. I wrote this WAY back in 2009 so don't blame me for the lameness. XD


End file.
